Second Chances
by I am Gryffindor
Summary: Three turns should do the trick, but how many turns to safe a brother and a friend? Have you ever wondered if everything could have been different? How about we reverse the story and change it? Rating is just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

My name is George Weasley. Its been about three hours sence the war ended, but about four hours sence my brother was killed. I hadn't been given such a great explanation, all I know is there was a big explotion and my brother Percey is chasing Fred's killer up the countryside. You would think that losing your twin and best freind would allow you a better explanation, but apparently not. Right now I'm walking the halls of what used to be Hogwarts, wich is what the big outline of rubble and dented metal is. I don't think that I could face my family right now, especially because they are at the corpse of Fred's bedside.

As I walk in the rubble I start to slip into a state of dilutional thinking. 'Why did it have to be Fred? Anybody else could have been fighting next to Percey. Why was I not there to save Fred? Why did Percey not save him?' My mind started to drift from irrational questions to irrational statements. When I finnaly snapped back to reallity my brain was having a battle. What I was screaming in my head was '... and you just sat there George, ignorent as always. You could have saved Fred, if you had just known-'

"If I had just known, but I know now!" I started thinking, then I started to look franticly for the pile of rubble that was the Headmaster's office. Just when it seemed hopeless, I remembered Harry still had the Mauraders Map! I rushed through the rubble as fast as I could to find Harry sitting alone on what was left of the bridge.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" I called. No answer. I tried calling again, then a third time, then a fourth. On my fifth try I was standing directly behind him.

"Harry, are you alright?" I asked.

"George, Im sorry. This mess is all my fault. And now becose of me, Fred is-" But I cut him off.

"Harry, I think we all know if you could have traded this life for the life of a normal wizard, you would have done so in a heartbeat. But, Harry your not normal. Your braver then any Gryffindor ever. Your bloody briliant as any Ravenclaw could ever be. Your the most loyal and kind person anybodys ever met, even the captured Death Eaters think so. And you just beat down the heir of Salazar Bloody Slytherinn!. I know you want to change the past Harry, so do I. I know a way we can, but It's pretty riskey. Can I trust you to do the right thing."

When Harry nodded Fred started to speak again.

"Ok, great. So I trust you still have the Mauraders Map." Harry nodded. "Good, because were going to need it to get where were going. So where does the map say we are now?"

"Well," Harry said, pulling out the map, "it says that were on the bridge." Harry slightly laughed, considering that it was pretty obvious where they were.

"Ok, fine I guess that was a stupid question. But, im trying to hurry this along. How do we get to the Headmasters office?" George asked.

"Its that way." Harry said pointing in front of them. "Why do we need to go to the Headmasters office?"

"Well, you know how me and Fred have gotten our fair share of stuff confiscated? There may happen to be a Time Turner with a unbreakable charm on it in the Headmasters old desk." He said with a laugh.

"How in Merlins name did you two possibly get something with _that_ amount of distructive force into Hogwarts?" Harey asked astonished.

"We didn't, not on the first day that is. You know we knew about the secret passage ways out of Hogwarts, and that two peoplr can easily get lost in the crowds. Well what if I was to tell you there is another secret passageway, said to have belonged to Salazar Bloody Slytherinn himself."

"I would say you two were bloody brilliant, and you both should have gotten more OWLS."

"Now Harry don't go sounding like my mother, we have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review. The rating and theme's may change as the story goes on. Wink. This is kind of sickeningly adorable, you have been warned.**

(George's Point of Veiw.)

My hands were bruised and bloodied from endless hours of digging through rubble. Harry was sitting on the remaining pieces of a stone beam, trying to decipher the Map. The magical object had ztarted to malfunction. I stare down into the rubble, the dust and ash starting to mix with the blood from my hands. Only hours ago there had been hope of getting Fred back, but now I had little to no strength to continue. But then I wiped the idea from my mind and kept digging.

Digging... rubble.

Digging... ashes.

Digging... pain.

Digging... blood.

My tired head faces the rubble below me, my eyes try to blink back tears but fail miserably. Soon I am confined in the clouded strom of my thoughts. My mind is mentally punishing me for losing Fred. For trying to stop digging. Or even thinking such a thing. My mind reiterates its disappointment in myself. Everything is my fault.

"George I don't know what to say. The map is... George!" Harry moved closer, spying the raather largepool of blood, ash, dust, and tears I am kneeling in. Suddenly Harry has pulled me into a gentle hug, the same way Mother used to comfort me. With that thought the tears that found their way past my eyelids are joined by a river of sorrow.

"It's all my fault! Fred is gone and it's all my fault. If I had just been there..." George was now crying harder.

"George, if there is one thing I know; it is that none of this," Harry gestured around them, " is your fault."

"But it is, everything is. You just dont know what this is like." After the words George said left his lips, he immediately bit his tongue. "Harry, I..." But he was cut off when Harry hugged him.

"I know it hurts now, but soon everything will be made right again. At least as right as it can be made. The world would be different if everything was just. But for once the saying that states you can not change the past is not applicable. We will get Fred back, I give you my word that we will." Harry pulled George's face up so he was looking into his eyes.

George half smiled, his eyes were full of gratitude. He drew a short breath and then chuckled. "Look at me, its been hours since I lost Fred and I'm a mess. Spilling my tears and sharing my feelings with a child." Harry looked him and chuckled.

"I am no more a child now then Dumbledor was when he died. As for the feelings part, you need to realize you can always share with me. No matter what, I will always... try to help you the best I can." Harry's face flushed ever so slightly.

"Thank you Harry." Said George, who pulled Harey into another hug. When they separated they rose from the noe larger pool of brown substance they were kneeling in.

"I guess we should get back to work?" Sighed George.

"Not untill we get your hands checked out." Said Harry.

As they walked back to the make-shift hospital they were silent. Nothing seemed to reach the lips of either of the two. While their hearts were not almost identical like that of Fred and George's, they were both equally moved and confused.

 **I nearly cried myself writing this!**


	3. Hey

_Hey everybody. This may come as a shock for some people, but I will not be updating on this account again. I have not updated in months and life is getting in the way of things like fan fiction. Don't worry for all my more devoted readers, my work will still be out there. Three very talented writers on this site will be taking over all my stories, they share the pen name The Witch With A Voice. All of us are in the same fandoms and know how all of the stories I was writing will turn out, if they have questions I will just PM them. I want to thank all the people who have read my fan fictions, you are all amazing. Although I wont personally be the one updating, some of the chapters on there account will be written directly by me; when I have time that is. I will make sure everyone knows when it is me doing the writing! Thank you all so much._

-Always,

I Am Gryffindor.

(PS. I will keep the fan fictions on my account for a few days, but The With With A Voice Is allowed to put them on their account now.)


	4. I'M BACK BABY!

Disregard what I just said, I'm back from the dead and will hopefully be updating soon. There's a better explanation in my profile.

-IAmGryffindor

(I'll be taking this down soon to post an ACTUAL chapter.)


End file.
